13º Deus do Olimpo Episódio I Grécia
by Leonard Ellyot
Summary: /SÉRIE\ Milo se feriu gravemente após uma luta e ficou inconsciente. Zeus para ajudá-lo, deu um pouco do seu Ikhor, o sangue sagrado, para ele, porém agora Milo é um deus e o que aconteceria se ele se rebelasse contra Atena?


13º Deus do Olimpo

Episódio I – Grécia

Chapter 1

Olá gente! Aqui estou eu na minha primeira fic!Espero que gostem!

— 'jehfhejf'—Diálogo por cosmo

—fiheijefrjg—Diálogo normal

—"ihfdiehfgkejfi"—Pensamento

(enfjefjgughrg)—comentário idiota do autor

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pelo menos não ainda

—Voltando à Fic—

Milo de Escorpião estava na sua casa no Santuário da Deusa Atena na Grécia. Seus amigos o trouxeram rapidamente para sua casa, pois ele se feriu muito numa batalha. Sua namorada, Astride, a Amazona de Tigre não saia do seu lado. Eles estavam com 11 meses de namoro e como estavam em tempos de paz... Ops! Tempos quase de paz. Porque se fossem tempos de paz mesmo Milo não teria se ferido. O fato é que Astride cuidava incessantemente de Milo.

Ela rezava para todos os deuses do Olimpo para que Milo ficasse curado. No segundo dia de cuidados, mais precisamente depois da visita de Kamus, Astride ouviu um sussurro:

—Astride... —era Milo que aparentemente estava delirando.

—Meu amor... Parte-me o coração vê-lo neste estado... – lamentou Astride.

—Astride!Saia deste quarto imediatamente!—Ecoou uma voz na casa de Escorpião.

—Quem está aí?—perguntou ela vendo se tinha alguém no quarto.

De repente ela viu pela janela uma chuva dourada, muito conhecida, entrando pela janela.

—Astride! Não ouviu a minha ordem?—disse a voz

—Quem é você para me dar ordens?Sabe com quem está falando?—disse Astride

—Por enquanto vou responder apenas à segunda pergunta. Pensei que fosse com a Amazona de Tigre. —disse a voz—Agora, Sabe com VOCÊ está falando?

—Não... ¬¬ Por isso mesmo, Identifique-se!Você está na casa de Escorpião para atacá-la sendo que seu dono está doente?

—Não Astride!Eu não estou aqui para atacar Milo. Estou aqui para ajudá-lo a se recuperar. —Então o dono da voz estendeu a mão e um livro saiu da estante e foi para nas mãos de Astride aberto na lenda da Medusa. —Leia!

Astride leu a lenda e quando terminou fechou o livro e o colocou na estante de novo. Quando voltou a pessoa viu que ela estava vermelha de vergonha.

—Desculpe-me, Vossa Majestade. Eu não o reconheci. —disse Astride, MUITO corada.

—Tudo bem Astride. Agora me deixe sozinho com o Milo. —disse Zeus.

Então Astride deixou Milo com o Deus. Sabia que ele estava em boa companhia.

Enquanto isso dentro do quarto, Zeus pôs a mão na cabeça de Milo e entrou em seus sonhos. No sonho o deus viu que Milo estava acorrentado e todo maltratado, em um poste de madeira. Provavelmente estava sendo chicoteado.

—Quem... Est-ttáá aí-í?—perguntou Milo com voz fraca por causa da dor.

—Acalme-se Milo. Sou eu. Zeus. —disse Zeus

—O senhor me desculpe Vossa Majestade. Eu não consigo me ajoelhar.

—não tem problema Milo. Eu vim aqui para te ajudar. —disse o deus

—O q-q-que o s-s-senhor v-vai f-f-fazer?—disse Milo

—Primeiro eu quero saber como você veio para aqui. —disse Zeus

—Foi um a-a-ataque do meu a-a-adversário. —disse ele.

—Hmm... Pois bem, você consegue arrebentar essas correntes sozinho não é? — perguntou o deus

—Não com o pouco de força q-q-que eu tenho agora... Cof!Cof!Cof! —disse Milo Tossindo MUITO sangue. (Tadinho! Ele é o meu cav de ouro favorito).

—Então eu te dou A força necessária—disse Zeus—Tente Quebrar as correntes agora.

Milo fez Força e conseguiu romper as correntes.

—Agora você deve "voltar" para o quarto. —e Zeus desapareceu no ar.

De repente tudo ficou escuro e frio. Milo sentiu tudo girar e uma fração de segundo depois ele estava em seu quarto. Quando tentou se levantar, Zeus o impediu.

—Não se levante. Eu te dei força. Mas mesmo assim você não deve se levantar ainda. Você não está forte o suficiente — disse Zeus

— Hunff... ¬¬

—Milo... —disse o deus com voz ameaçadora

—Me desculpe.

—Tudo bem. Mas vamos ao que interessa. Eu quero que você faça um corte no seu pulso afaste um pouco a pele e feche os olhos. — Disse Zeus.

Milo obedeceu ao deus e fechou os olhos. Ele sentiu uma coisa, um líquido tocando sua carne. Ele ia abrir os olhos, mas Zeus disse:

—Não faça isso. Quando eu mandar você abrir você abre, tudo bem?

—Tudo bem. —disse Milo—"O que será que ele está fazendo?".

—Pode abrir. —Quando Milo abriu os olhos viu que seu pulso estava enfaixado.

—O que é isso? —perguntou Milo

—Eu dei um pouco do meu sangue a você. — disse Zeus, simples e com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

—Pra que? —perguntou o cavaleiro de Escorpião não entendendo nada.

—Era o único jeito. Então eu fiz... Por quê? Não gostou?—perguntou Zeus

—Aham... ¬¬

—Então... Está se sentindo melhor?

—Muit... —Milo não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois desmaiou de sono.

—Astride! —Gritou Zeus parecendo bravo

—Sim Majestade? —Disse ela vindo correndo da sala. —"Que será que eu fiz?".

—Cuide do Milo. Quando ele acordar eu venho vê-lo. Ah não se preocupe porque dentro de 3 dias ele acorda.

—Sim Majestade. — disse ela

Astride estava cuidando de Milo, que ao contrário de antes estava bem melhor. Não tinha mais febre nem delirava mais. Já estava ate menos pálido.

—' de casa... Tem alguém aí?

—Olá Kamus! —disse Astride — Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa para você comer?(Não pensem besteiras seus mentes poluídas!).

—Não obrigado, Astride. Já comi em Aquário.

—Ah tudo bem então.

—Você veio visitar Milo?

—Sim... E não.

—C-como assim? —perguntou ela assustada

—Vim visitar você.

—Hãn?Kamus o que voc...

E assim sem mais nem menos Kamus beijou Astride, já que ela estava com A máscara para refeições.

Mas ocorreu um imprevisto para Kamus...

TABEF!!!!

Astride deu um tapa tão forte nele que afundou a cadeira. (Essa deve ter doído!).

—Isso foi bem merecido. E que fique bem claro que o Milo vai ficar sabendo disso! —disse ela MUITO brava

Depois de ver Milo, Kamus foi embora com o rosto super vermelho.

No dia seguinte

—Vamos lá pessoal rápido! —disse Seiya apressando seus amigos.

—Dá pra você esperar, Seiya? —Disse Hyoga vestindo o tênis

—Aff ¬¬ vamos logoooo!

—Grrr Se você não cala a boca Seiya eu mesmo faço isso! —disse Ikki irritado

—Ikki não estressa, ta? —disse Shun

—Vamos!!!!!!!

—GRRRRRRRRRRR

—O-OU... —disseram Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga juntos.

—AVE FÊNIX! —Ikki lançou seu ataque mais poderoso em Seiya que ficou torrado.

—Ai... dodóiiii

—Aff Seiya... Deixa de ser tonto—disse Ikki

—Pessoal, vamos logo ver o Milo antes que o Ikki se irrite de novo—disse Hyoga.

Então os cavaleiros de bronze foram andando até a casa de escorpião. Mas no caminho aconteceram alguns imprevistos.

—Hã Seiya...

—Quié Shun?

—Cuidad...

TOF!!!!!

Shun ia dizer "Cuidado com a árvore", mas não deu tempo.

—UASUSHAUSHUAHSAHSASUAUHUUAUH-os outros cavaleiros de bronze começaram a rir da "esperteza" de Seiya, que ao invés de olhar pra frente estava olha pra cima e não viu a árvore.

—Ai... Doeu...

—HUSHAUSHAHSHSUAHSAHSUAHSUAHSUA—Os outros ainda estavam morrendo de rir.

—Parem de rir!

—USAHUSAHUSHUHSUUSHAUSHUA

—Grr Meteoro de Pégaso!(Novo golpe de Seiya. De minha própria autoria).

—Aiaiaiaiai ta doendo.

—GRR E FOI BEM FEITO—disse Seiya muito bravo

Chegando à Casa de Escorpião...

—Alô-ôu...

—Quem é?

—Nóis...

—Ah são vocês... —Disse Astride

—Kumé que o Milo ta em tia? — perguntou Seiya

—Tia é o iscambal e ele ta bem sim.

—Ah ta. Nós já vamos então. Tchau tia!

—Grr... SSSSSSSAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM DAQUIIIII!

—Ops...

No terceiro dia...

Astride estava no quarto de Milo (Não gente não é o quarto "deles" porque eles combinaram que só iam começar com 1 ano. Ou seja, dali á um mês.) quando ela o viu abrir os olhos.

—Astride...

—Ahhhhhhhh!Amor que bom que você acordou!

—Você ta com uma cara... —disse ele com voz fraca

—São só duas coisas...

1º: Eu ficava todas as noites em claro cuidando de você.

2º: O retardado do Seiya veio aqui ontem e me chamo de tia.

—Mpppfffffffff...

—Que foi? —perguntou ela

—eheuhaaeheuehuheheadhuqshuhuahuhyuhhuhauhuseehaeh

—Grr... Soco do Tigre!!

Tofffff!!!!

—Ai, eu to machucado porra!!!!!!!AI para coisa!AI para cacete!!!!Eu falei pra PARAR! —gritou Milo depois de levar quatro tapas

—Ai que sustoooooo!!!!

—Vai parar?

—Hãnn... Não?Se eu não parar você faz o que?

—Isso...

E dizendo isso ele a agarrou e a beijou intensamente.

—Vai parar agora?

—Não...

—Ah é?

—…...

E com isso ele a agarrou de novo.

—Vai parar?

—Agora sim.

No dia seguinte...

—Oi Milo!

—Oi Kamus!

—Já ta melhor?

—Bem melhor, mas não 100 ¬¬...

—Ah ta...

—Kamy... —disse Milo enchendo o saco

—Grr... Você sabe que eu odeio que me chamem assim!!!

—Que tal um treino?

—Sei lá... Tanto faz.

—Então ta

—Preparado Milo? —disse Kamus

—Mais do que preparado.

—Execução Aurora!

—Agulha Escarlate!

Bowwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!

—"Nossas forças..."—disse Kamus.

—"... ainda são perfeitamente iguais!". —disse Milo—O que?

Milo percebeu que lentamente estava sendo empurrado pra trás.

—Milo não foi boa idéia...

— Porque Kamus?

—Você ainda está fraco.

—Então ta. —disse Milo encerrando o combate

--Depois na casa de Aquário... --

—Mas Kamus, eu poderia ter vencido aquela batalha.

—Milo admita! Você perdeu!

—Mas eu poderia ter vencido fácil Kamy... Eu que não quis!

—Grr... Execução Aurora!

Mas A execução aurora de Kamy, ops, Kamus parou na frente de Milo e se voltou contra ele.

POWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

—O quê? Milo como você...

—Hãããã... Não sei!

—Puta que pariu Milo você faz uma coisa e não sabe como fez?—disse Kamus indignado e congelado

—Não. —disse o outro cavaleiro de ouro

—Mas então, me diga por que você disse que poderia ter vencido essa luta?

—Por causa de uma coisa...

—O que?

—Vira pra lá

—Pra que?

—Vira! —disse Milo impaciente

—Ta bom. —disse Kamus se virando

Então Milo fez um corte em forma de cruz no seu pulso e afastou a pele formando um quadrado. Em seguida ele mandou Kamus se virar.

—E?

Milo esticou o braço e deu um empurrão em sua veia da junta do braço com o antebraço. De repente Kamus viu um espirro de sangue saindo do corte que Milo fizera. Porem o sangue não era vermelho vivo, e sim azul.

Em outro lugar num tempo distante...

—Porque você fez isso meu irmão? —perguntou Poseidon

—…, por que você deu seu sangue para aquele Cavaleiro de Ouro estúpido?—perguntou Hades possesso de raiva.

—Por que eu quis! Agora calem a boca os dois, senão eu arranco suas línguas!

De volta a Casa de Aquário...

—Milo como você...

—Kamus, eu...

—Milo!

—Ta bem. Quando eu estava inconsciente, Zeus me deu um pouco do seu sangue.

—Ta, mas, pra quê exatamente?

—Ele disse que era pra me salva...

—Ah Meu Zeus... ¬¬

—Mas Kamus eu estive pensando...

—E você faz isso?

—Cala boca. Eu estive pensando... Agora que eu sou um deus que tal trairmos Atena?

—Trairmos Atena? Você quer dizer nós?

—Nós e mais alguns Cavaleiros...

—Milo às vezes eu duvido da sua sanidade mental!Ta louco?

—Você ta disposto a me seguir? Eu posso aumentar seu cosmo o tanto que eu quiser...

—Vou pensar.

No dia seguinte...

—Atena eu vim aqui entregar minha armadura de ouro—disse Kamus

—Eu também—disse Milo

—O quê?

—Isso mesmo Atena. Nós queremos nos deserdar.

—Mas pedimos sua permissão para permanecer mais dez dias no Santuário

—Tudo bem. Eu aceito a deserção. E sim vocês podem permanecer mais dez dias no Santuário.

—Então com sua licença...

Então Kamus e Milo se deserdaram e não eram mais Cavaleiros de Ouro.

-----

Aew gente é o primeiro cap. espero que gostem

deixem comentários senão eu não posto


End file.
